Libre de Pesadillas
by Alice-Vampiirithap-Cullen
Summary: Katnis no puede dormir, ha hecho cosas terribles, las malas noticias siguen llegando y decisiones doloras tienen que tomarse, ella siente que va a romperse y nadie la podrá reparar, nadie, excepto Peeta.


**Hi, esta es una historia que hice mucho antes de la aparición de las películas, es decir, cuando salieron los libros de The Hunger Games... espero les guste, a mi en lo personal me hace llorar...**

* * *

Libre de Pesadillas

El lugar estaba oscuro, los sonidos sobre-naturales me aterraban. Nunca me había asustado estar en el bosque, pero ahora solo quería salir de ahí... Mi respiración era agitada, el sudor empapaba mi cuerpo en su totalidad... Esta pesadilla no era como las demás... Por lo general mi mente me recordaba los horrores vividos en la arena... En esta, la diferencia era que todos mis seres queridos morían de una forma espeluznante... El sueño cambiaba en un punto común... Cuando era la hora de morir de Peeta... El sueño cambiaba, pero era lo mismo... Morían una y otra vez... Quería despertar... ¡Era horrible! Pude sentir mis lágrimas salir de mis ojos... Esta parte del sueño me aterraba, no eran mutos, ni el capitolio, ni los tributos a quienes yo había matado o ayudado a hacerlo... Era yo... Me veía a mi misma matar de forma despiadada a Prim, Rue, mi madre, Gale, Madge, Haymitch... Cuando fue el turno de Peeta... Me desperté gritando y llorando, el sudor en mi cara era palpable. Temblaba y me atragante con mi propia saliva al sollozar, me levante de la cama y fui directo al lavabo... Al ver mi rostro en el espejo me sobresalte, las ojeras eran tan pronunciadas, las marcas de mis lágrimas se veían a leguas, mi mirada reflejaba el dolor y el miedo de la reciente pesadilla... ¡Como odiaba haber participado en esos malditos juegos! ¡Como odiaba las pesadillas! Extrañaba mis días de sueños, que aunque no fuesen muy agradables al menos podía dormir sin despertarme... Lave mi cara eliminando cualquier rastro de una mala noche... Pero para las ojeras necesitaba algo más que un poco de agua y jabón...

Me vestí con mi antigua ropa de caza y salí por ahí, al encontrarme en el capitolio no era mucho lo que pudiese hacer... Extrañaba el bosque en donde podía cazar y pasar mis horas en relativa tranquilidad... Añoraba las horas con mi mejor amigo... Gale... Todo cambio desde los penúltimos juegos, mi amistad se derrumbo tanto como mi vida últimamente... Entre a los juegos para salvar a mi hermana... Pero al final no pude hacer nada... He matado a la presidente Coin... No sé qué harán conmigo, solo quiero morir... Olvidar que he existido alguna vez y que por mi culpa a muerto gente valiosa... Aunque me encontraba custodiada tenia libertad de estar en el hospital en donde me encontraba, el único lugar en donde mi mente se sentía más tranquila, era un pequeño jardín, con un pequeño estanque artificial, adornado de aquellas flores por las cuales mi pequeña hermana había recibido su nombre, así como ese lugar me traía algo de paz, en momentos como estos, era un recordatorio de lo que había perdido, me senté cerca del estanque y me abrace mis piernas...

Recordé mis noches en aquel vagón del tren cuando Peeta y yo dormíamos abrazados para ahuyentar las pesadillas ¡Malditos los del capitolio! ¡Maldito el presidente Snow! Arruinar a Peeta de tal forma... Incapaz de reconocerme... Me dolía horrores saber que la única persona que me quedaba, no fuese capaz de estar conmigo sin sentir deseos de matarme. En este punto mis lágrimas de frustración y dolor inundaban mi cara... Sin pensar, comencé a pegarle al suelo... No me detuve hasta que una mano gruesa, de hombre, se poso en las mías, intente soltarme, pero era tan fuerte, y sin embargo esos no eran, los brazos que me sostenían impidiendo que me lastimase, los que yo quería, no podían acercarse a mí, aunque en algún tiempo sé que nunca me hubiesen dejado... ¡Peeta! ¡Como extraño tu presencia aquí a mi lado!

— ¡Catnip! ¡Catnip! ¡Cálmate! Todo estará bien...

— ¡No! ¡Suéltame Gale! por favor...por...fa...vor.

— ¡Katniss estarás bien! —dijo abrazándome fuerte.

Llore todo el rato que estuvimos ahí, abrazados, creo incluso llegue a quedarme dormida, pero desperté rápidamente porque las pesadillas invadían mi mente. Abrí los ojos sobresaltada y asuste a Gale, aparentemente también se quedo dormido... ¿Por qué Gale no podía espantar las pesadillas?

—Katniss me iré.

—Está bien... No te obligaré a quedarte aquí, no es agradable y hace frío... Puedes ir a descansar.

—No Katniss... Me iré al distrito 2.

—Y que pasara con tu familia Gale?

—Ellos vendrán conmigo... Y yo... Quiero que vengas conmigo...

—... ¿Qué? — Mi cara seguro tenía una expresión de incredulidad, y era raro porque me sentía como si yo ya no tuviese otro sentimiento más que el dolor.

—Katniss... Te prometo que serás feliz conmigo... ¿Quién más que yo te conoce? Sé todo lo que has sufrido. Por favor Katniss... Sabes que Te amo.

—Gale...Yo... no... Puedo ir contigo.

— ¿Por qué no Katniss? ¿Por qué no me dejas intentar hacerte feliz?

—Gale... Porque yo no puedo ser feliz... Ya no Gale... Ya no.

—No puedes Katniss... ¿O no quieres? ¿Qué paso contigo? Sé que te hubiese costado aceptar lo que sientes por mí... Pero al final sé que hubieses acabado conmigo, porque no puedes negarme que sientes algo por mí.

— ¿Qué me paso Gale? ¿Tienes el descaro de preguntar qué fue lo qué me paso?... Me pasa: que fui a los juegos del hambre, ¡no una, sino dos! Perdí a mi hermana menor, vi morir gente que quería Gale... No tienes la menor idea del infierno que he vivido desde que el nombre de Prim salió en esa estúpida cosecha.

—Por Dios Katniss, yo también vi morir a gente que apreciaba, vi como fue destruido mi hogar y también... sé que fuiste a los juegos, me obligaron a verlos, vi todas esas cosas que... —Sus palabras pinchaban mis heridas y no lo dejé continuar.

—No Gale. Ni un millón de años sabrás lo que se siente. Yo vi los juegos... Vi los asesinatos... Vi como morían por la pantalla... Pensé que sabía a qué me enfrentaba... Pero una cosa es ver y otra vivir... —se quedo callado por un momento y luego dijo—Entonces Katniss... ¿No me darás la oportunidad?

—No... Y no es porque no esté segura de que sería un poco feliz a tu lado... Después de todo eres la persona que más sabe de mí... Pero yo... Estoy rota...

—Puedo arreglarte... No importa cuánto tarde.

—No... Yo ya no puedo estar con nadie... Aceptare mi castigo y me iré con mi madre...

—Katniss tu madre se irá al distrito 4—eso no me lo esperaba. Mi propia madre me dejaba ¿Cómo es eso posible? Sé que ella sufría por la muerte de Prim... Pero yo también lo hacia... ¿Por qué mi madre siempre me abandonaba? En estos momentos desearía los brazos cálidos que tanto rechacé... Pero ahora me daba cuenta que yo no era tan importante para esa mujer como lo fue Prim... Quizás pensaba que era la suficientemente fuerte como para soportarlo sola; pero yo no quería estar sola, quería que alguien me ayudase o por mínimo que solo me abrazase y me dijera que todo iba a estar bien... Fije mi mirada en Gale que esperaba una reacción de mi parte, pero solo encontró sorpresa y dolor en mi mirada.

—Katniss... Por favor, no lo diré otra vez: ¿vendrías conmigo?

Gale me ofrecía su seguridad, estar a salvo, ser su mujer, como muchos habían pensado, cuando el distrito 12 existía, pero él no era capaz de ahuyentar mis pesadillas... Seguro podía ofrecerme cualquier cosa, pero jamás borraría aquellos sueños tan escalofriantes.

—No puedo Gale, en otra situación hubiese aceptado, pero ahora no, he matado a Coin y a muchos otros, sus muertes me atormentan, yo solo quiero estar sola...-no, eso no era lo que quería, pero ya lo había dicho y antes de corregir mi error Gale hablo.

—Puedo preguntar por qué después de los juegos, ¿no me escogiste a mí? Porque sé que lo de Peeta era una farsa.

— ¿Farsa? Yo ya no pienso eso; ni siquiera cuando estábamos en la arena, solo pensaba en volver a casa con vida.

—Y si era así, ¿por qué no lo dejaste morir?

—Porque yo no hubiese soportado volver a casa sabiendo que todos me reprocharían su muerte, no quería que el muriera.

—Entonces ¿la razón por la que no vienes conmigo es por él? Demonios Catnip, ¡deja de jugar conmigo! ¿Que tiene el que no pueda darte yo? Si quiera ¿has pensado que el ahora no está bien y quizás nunca lo esté?

La respuesta parecía complicada, pero Peeta era capaz de hacer algo que ninguna persona podría hacer.

—El me libera de las pesadillas, Gale.

— ¿Pesadillas?-resoplo obstinado- Es en serio, dímelo Katniss. ¿Por qué lo has escogido? Él solo ha estado contigo desde los juegos, no fue tu amigo, no te ayudo, ¡no compartía tu sufrimiento como yo! Y sólo porque está enamorado de ti... Lo escogiste, yo también lo estoy, ¿por qué yo no?

—Es cierto Gale, estuviste para mí en muchas ocasiones, pero no estuviste en la arena... No tienes idea de lo asustada que estaba, mate a personas Gale, vi morir a muchas otras, los horrores que viví en esas semanas no se comparan con la vida que llevaba, y quien estaba ahí para mi, era Peeta, él me amo lo suficiente y me mantuvo con vida como yo a él, ahora lo he perdido todo, él ya no está, y tu simplemente no te imaginas lo cruel que estás siendo conmigo, yo no pedí esto, pero aquí estoy, perdí a mi familia, amigos y perdí a la única persona que era mi escudo... Yo no puedo ir simplemente contigo, porque no sabes lo que es haber estado en los juegos del hambre Gale, y nunca lo sabrás.

—Muy bien Katniss, este es el adiós, buena suerte entonces—lo vi marcharse, un rayo ilumino su silueta y cuando desapareció las lágrimas que pugnaban por salir se liberaron igual que la lluvia que empezó a caer, no me refugie, me derrumbe en el suelo, ahora sí lo había perdido todo, Gale, la persona que jamás espere perder se había marchado, no me moví, lloraba desconsoladamente, la lluvia mojó cada rincón de mi cuerpo, no me percaté de que estaba temblando del frío hasta que mis dientes empezaron a castañar.

Las horas pasaron rápido, o eso me pareció, solo me di cuenta que era un nuevo día, cuando el cielo dejo de ser negro, para convertirse en un gris oscuro que poco a poco fue aclarando pero sin perder la monocromía; tenía frío, sí, pero no era capaz de moverme, nadie sabía dónde estaba y la lluvia que estaba cayendo no alentaba a ir al jardín en donde había pasado la noche, sí estaba algo consciente, fue para darme cuenta que mi temperatura corporal descendió lo suficiente como para darme hipotermia.

Sí nadie sabía realmente donde estaba, tendría más posibilidades de desaparecer, que era lo que deseaba; en mi momento de delirio fui lo suficiente consiente para darme cuenta que aunque yo no lo quisiera, dos personas me llamaban insistentemente... Quería decirles que me dejaran, que no quería volver, no deseaba estar en un hospital... Solo anhelaba mi muerte, pero no encontré mi voz, sentí como alguien me cargaba, como si no pesara, nuevas lágrimas comenzaron a salir, nunca me permití ser débil en frente de los demás, pero ahora todo mi muro se fue abajo y he de admitir que no me gusto, me sentía indefensa... débil, sentí el cambio de temperatura a mí alrededor por lo que supuse que estábamos dentro de ese asqueroso hospital... ¿Por qué nadie entendía que quería morirme? Cuando llegamos a mi habitación escuche voces, cuando estuve recostada en la cama de mi habitación, fui consciente de mi ropa empapada y del frío que sentía, los temblores en mi cuerpo se hicieron más notables y el castañeo de mis dientes podía escucharlo con más claridad de lo que quisiera, la puerta se abrió, y supuse que una enfermera entro porque empezó a cambiarme la ropa húmeda por una seca, me sentí mejor, físicamente claro, mi alma era otra historia.

El sonido de la puerta abrirse y cerrarse era lo único que escuchaba, quizás no estaba al borde de la muerte como pensaba, y maldije mi suerte, sí alguna fui el valioso Sinsajo, la que ayudo a la estúpida rebelión, ¿Por qué no me concedían lo que desesperadamente quería?

Una mano se poso entre las mías, no buscando signos vitales, no estaba comprobando que mi cuerpo siguiese funcionando, ésta buscaba entrelazarse con la mía, mi mente me recordó que sólo una persona lo había hecho, sólo había una persona a la cual yo le permitía esa cercanía, lejos de molestarme, me sentí feliz, tal vez si hubiese una razón para quedarme.

—Eh chico, debemos irnos—distinguí la voz de Haymitch y su característico olor— ella debe descansar, por lo que dijeron, no ha dormido desde hace horas— Y ni quería, quise contestar, oficialmente detestaba dormir, mi mente parecía estar en mi contra, mostrándome esas terribles escenas una y otra vez... Una mano se poso en mi mejilla, como si estuviese limpiando mis lágrimas, me concentre en ese gesto y gradualmente me di cuenta que en efecto, estaba llorando e irónicamente me pregunte si algún día me quedaría sin lágrimas... De alguna forma encontré mi voz y dije entre susurros:

—Peeta... —me sentía débil, supongo que mi cuerpo me estaba pasando la factura de una noche de abuso y muchos días llenos de horrores que no se irían, sé que no debía hablar, sé que Peeta no podía estar junto a mí, pero era lo suficientemente egoísta como para pedir que se quedase a mi lado, y muy poco me importaba que el pudiese acabar conmigo sin que yo pudiese hacer algo— Quédate conmigo, por favor— supliqué. Y escuche la risa burlona de mi mentor, en condiciones normales yo lo hubiese fulminado con la mirada, pero no era ni capaz de ubicarlo con la vista, a la persona que me ayudo en la arena... Mi mente se concentraba en Peeta y yo no tenía intenciones de que desviara la atención—Muy bien, confió en ti, sé que no le harás nada, ahora mismo me voy, hay un excelente Whisky que me espera.

— ¿No lo estás diciendo en serio?—escuché preguntar a Peeta, ¿Aún le desagradaba mi presencia? Eso me dolió.

— ¿Alguna vez he dicho algo que no cumpla? Y en lo que a mí respecta no me gusta ser el mal tercio.

— Sabes qué ella corre peligro ¿no? — ¿se refería a él mismo o a otra cosa?

— ¿Contigo? ¿Sinceramente? El único peligro que corre es el de entrar en coma diabético.

—Muy gracioso... ¿No te preocupa un poco lo qué pueda pasarle?

—Por supuesto... Pero como confió en ella, confió en ti, ahora sí me disculpas, me marcho... Algo me dice que ella quiere estar a solas contigo— y sin más se echo a reír y se fue dejando un silencio un tanto incómodo.

Peeta no hablo en mucho tiempo y yo me estaba sobre esforzando para no caer dormida, porque aunque lo estaba deseando era consciente de dos cosas: la primera, mas tardaría en conciliar el sueño que en despertarme por una pesadilla y segundo si Peeta estaba conmigo quería disfrutar de su compañía aunque nada fuese como antes, en algún momento de mis cavilaciones, encontré mi voz y antes de estar segura de lo que iba a decir ya lo estaba soltando y quise darme contra la pared

— ¿Peeta, ya no te desagrado? —tardo un poco en responder.

—Nunca me has desagradado, es decir no mucho—bien al menos sé, que aun los efectos del veneno están todavía ahí.

—Sé que es tarde en muchos sentidos, pero te debo una disculpa.

—¿Por qué?

—Estuviste ahí para mí aunque yo no lo aprecié y ahora, tenerte a la mitad... Duele.

—... No me tienes a la mitad Katniss, siempre me has tenido aunque tú no lo sabías.

—Eres tan amable... A veces me pregunto seriamente ¿Cómo es que terminaste atado a mí?—callo unos segundos y dijo—Yo también Katniss, yo también.

—Me alegra que ya no me odies.

—Sí, bien, nunca te odie intencionalmente, lo sabes- parecía que estaba hablando con el antiguo Peeta con el toque del nuevo y extrañamente no me desagrado.

—Lo se... Pero deberías-me moría de sueño pero tenía miedo de cerrar los ojos una vez más.

— ¡NO digas tonterías! creo que la falta de sueño te afecta... Me iré para que descanses—eso asustaba más que las miles de pesadilla que me abrumaban— ¡No, por favor no te vayas!—Pareció pensarlo un momento y luego respondió:

—Está bien, me quedare— hice un último esfuerzo y le abrí un espacio en mi cama, si el viejo Peeta estaba aquí, quería dormir abrazada a él— ¿Que estás haciendo? —me pregunto con los ojos muy abiertos, supongo que le sorprendía el hecho de que lo estuviese invitando a mi nada cómoda cama del hospital.

— ¡Duerme conmigo! ¡Por favor!—no sé que vio en mis ojos que lo convenció, poco a poco se fue metiendo en mi cama y yo sin esperar a que estuviese cómodo, lo abrace fuerte y enterré mi rostro en su pecho... Supongo que mi mente recordaba lo exquisito que olía y me maraville con su olor corporal... Sus brazos me envolvieron y su cara fue a dar con mi cabello... Y solo ahí comprendí que una mentira si podía volverse verdad; no estaba consciente de lo que hacía, levante mi rostro y mire aquellos ojos azules que alguna vez me miraron con amor y descubrí que no habían cambiado... Acerque mis labios y Peeta y él cerro el espacio que los separaba... Solo pocas veces sentí deseos de continuar aquellos besos que compartíamos y esta no fue la excepción, nos separamos por falta de aire y debido a mi agotamiento los ojos se me cerraron y el cansancio me venció, no me asuste, y supe que jamás volvería a temer dormir, porque si Peeta estaba a mi lado, la persona con la que yo quería estar, me mantendría libre de pesadillas.

* * *

**Si llegaron hasta aquí, espero que les haya gustado como interprete a Katniss, se que debió ser horrible lo que ella vivió así que quise reflejarlo, lo publico hasta ahora porque no encontraba el documento en donde lo tenía guardado... espero que les haya gustado.**

**Besos de Alice-Vampiirithap-Cullen**


End file.
